Snape's Daughter
by fioleefannumber88
Summary: What would happen if Snape had survived? If he had a daughter he never knew about? What would happen to her? Set in Harry's Eighth Year, if that makes any sense.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of what would have happened if Snape survived... and had a daughter.  
-

Léana sighed. She was cleaning the floor of the kitchen in Miss Meriwhether's Home for Young Female British Orphans. And it was, if home was defined as a roof over your head and a crust of bread to hard to eat if you didn't soak it in a bowl of water first. "Hurry up!" Hannah, one of the older girls snapped at her. Léana didn't understand why she was always picked on. She was ten, almost 11, and would have fit in quite well if the others had left her alone.

She was small, with dark blonde hair and big blue eyes. She had a smattering of freckles from the brief summers with her mother before her death. She kept her head down and did not talk much. "Keep your hair on, you old cow!" Felicity shot back at Hannah. Felicity was Léana's only friend. She stood up for both of them, being slightly bigger and older.

Felicity had red hair and brown eyes. She also didn't have many friends, but that was alright, since they had each other. Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from the lobby, and the girls heard a man say, "Hello, I'm here for Felicity Maywood and Léana Stoneflower?" The girls in question looked at each other. This was their dream coming down. Even better- he wanted both of them!

"Oh, of course, sir!" The girls heard Miss Meriwhether demure. They hurried out of the kitchen, and dropped into curtsies immediately, not looking at his face, as Miss Meriwhether had taught them. There was a silence, and Felicity and Léana looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes. "Yes, they're the girls I would like to take with me." The man finally said.

They grinned at each other and ran upstairs. "I wonder what the house will be like." Felicity said, packing their nightgowns and underclothes. "And the pets!" Léana agreed, getting out the suitcases and the everyday clothes. They were soon packed, and they raced downstairs. The man collecting them was wearing all balck, with straight black hair which was graying and a slightly hooked nose. Léana didn't like to admit it, but her chin was as sharp as his. And though her eyebrows weren't as arched as his, they were more arched than most people Léana knew.

The girls both beamed at the man, still carrying their suitcases. He gave them both a check-over, then nodded. "Thank you, Madame Meriwhether. I'm sure that they will fit in well at Hogwarts." The girls followed him out the door, blinking in the light, then they both took one of his hands and felt a strange feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

They appeared in a street. Had something happened to them? Had they fallen asleep? "Now, I've never heard of a Maywood or Stoneflower vault, so we'll have to use the school-" "I'm sorry, but my real name isn't Maywood. I just lived with them." Felicity piped up. "Well then-" "And Stoneflower was my mother's maiden name. I never met my father." Léana said sadly. This stopped the man. "Stoneflower? Cáitín Stoneflower?" Léana nodded. "Did you know her?"

The man looked at her again. Then started muttering to himself, and casting looks at her as they walked when he thought she wasn't looking. Then he grabbed their hands again, and there was that feeling in their guts again. When they opened their eyes, they were in a huge lobby. The man walked briskly to an elevator, and said crisply, 'Department of Blood'. Felicity and Léana looked at each other. _What_?

They got out on a floor, still dragging their suitcases behind them. The man stopped at a door and said to a woman in a blue skirt-suit with dark hair, "Two for blood-testing." She nodded, and took the girls into another room. "Don't be afraid. This won't hurt a bit." She took a stick out of her pocket. "What's that?" Léana asked. "This? Oh, it's just my wand." Léana and Felicity stared back blankly. "Oh, you two don't... well, there is magic in the world. And you two are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That man out there, he teaches at the school."

She spoke so matter of factly that Léana and Felicity knew she was telling the truth immediately. They nodded, and the lady took Felicity's hand. She touched it once with her wand, and in gold letters, two names wafted up. Above each of those were two names and two above each of those and on and on. The first two names at the bottom read, "_Charles B. Weasley_" and "_Maria N. Von Tratten_". Felicity stared at the names, and the lady smiled.

"A Weasley, are you? I should have guessed. Your red hair is very distinctive." She wrote something down on the clipboard, and turned to Léana. "Your turn." Léana held out her hand. The two names that appeared were "_Cáitín H. Stoneflower_" and "_Severus T. Snape"_. The lady sucked in a breath, and opened the door. She stuck her head out it, and said, "Professor, I think you may want to come see this!"

The man entered the room, the lady right behind. He examined Felicity's names. "A Weasley, eh? No doubt you'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of them." Then he saw Léana's names. "You're joking." He said to the lady. She shook her head. "The test never lies." She said sweetly. "But... I... _what_?" The lady took a deep breath. "Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _you have a child_. And... it's a girl!" She said this happily, as though Léana had just been born. A vase exploded in the room. Snape and the lady looked at Léana.

"And she has the Irish temper of her mother." The lady said cheerfully. "Riona... you know..." "Severus, all I know is that at one point you and my sister concieved a child, before you broke up. My sister then disappeared after graduating Hogwarts, possibly because of a fight she had with Mother and Father. I was never told of ths child, an I know it's not _her_ fault. And Mother and Father searched for Cáitín for _years_, as did I. It wasn't our fault, and it wasn't the child's. And Cáitín was running from the shame and the despair, poor thing. So, that just leaves _you_." The lady suddenly snapped.

Then she turned to Léana. "Don't be afraid, dear. I'm your Aunt Riona. That stupid man there is your father." Snape snorted. "I'm not the one who ran off with the baby." Riona glared at him. "And I'm not the Ex-Death Eater. Now shut up." Snape glared at her, but didn't say anything. "As for you, Felicity, You have quite a large family on your father's side. I bet he's also going to be surprised..." Riona muttered the last part to herself. Then she shot a look at Snape.

"I am going to take them to the Burrow. You may come along. Oh, and Snape? Your vault or ours?" "He said the Stoneflowers didn't _have _a vault." Léana pointed out. Riona rounded on Snape again. "You bloody idiot! We don't have a _vault_, we have several large, extensive _vaults_. We're as rich as those Malfoys you love so goddamn much!" "Draco is my godson." Snape drawled in a bored tone. "And he's bloody seventeen! And this little girl here is _your daughter_, current heir to the _entire _Stoneflower estate. Oh, I meant _estates_. And this little girl is only eleven!" "Ten." Felicity and Léana said at the same time. "Her birthday's in two days." Felicity said. Léana nodded.

The world seemed so much easier when Felicity did the talking. Riona's eyes got big. "Alannah, I swear to the Lord God himself, that you shall never want for anything ever again. Especially once your grandparents meet you. Snape, send their bags to Stoneflower Manor and the Burrow, _if it's not too much trouble_." This last was said with a glare to Snape. Léana smiled at her aunt. "My mother used to call me that." Riona smiled at her niece. "I'm glad she did. The Stoneflowers are Irish, did you know? And _Purebloods_." This last was directed at Snape, who glared at her.

"Blood purity did not matter to me, Riona. You know that. What about Lily Evans?"  
"Snape, Cáitín and I never _met _the woman. And the Stoneflowers remained neutral in _that _damn war. Though we did help Harry Potter in _this _damn war. And while she may have been a love of your life, and my poor sister tried her best to live up to her for you, the fact still remains. Léana Stoneflower -no, she will _not _be Snape, you've treated the poor thing abominably in the last few minutes- is a Pureblood. Unless you are a Muggle-born, she is a Pureblood. That is that."

She shot Snape a defiant look, and he gaped at her. "Riona, she's _my _daughter." "And she's _my _niece. Now shut up. I'm taking them to the Burrow, and then Léana to Stoneflower Manor, and you can't stop me." The girls were marched out of the room, and back down to the lobby, to a huge fireplace. They both looked at Riona, who handed them both a handful of power from a nearby pot. Then she demonstrated how to use the Floo Network, and all three of them arrived at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity, Léana and Riona appeared in the living room of what appeared to be a very large house. "Molly! I have to tell you something!" Riona called. A short redhaired woman soon bustled into the room. "What is it, Riona?" Riona nodded at Felicity. "Go on." Felicity stepped forward, suddenly nervous. Léana squeezed her hand, and Felicity smiled at her. "Felicity here is your granddaughter. We just had the test done." Molly stared at Riona, then at Felicity, then at Riona, before finally enveloping Felicity in a hug, and then Léana.

"And the other?" She asked. "Léana is my niece and Felicity's best friend. They were just discovered by Professor Snape." Riona added. Molly nodded, and released the girls. "I think you should call a family conference." Léana suggested. Molly nodded. "Ron! George! Percy! Bill! Fleur! Ginny! Harry! Hermione!" Molly rounded off. "Others too." Riona suggested. Molly nodded, and strode over to the fireplace. "Charlie! Arthur!" She yelled after using some Floo Powder on the fireplace. Soon, everyone had assembled.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Felicity Abigail Weasley-Von Tratten." Riona said, before looking at Felicity for confirmation. Felicity nodded. "Do I have to tell you who the father is, or will he come forward of his own accord?" Riona asked, her voice steeled. No one moved, and Riona sighed. "Oh, dear... Charlie, you know as well as I, Felicity and Léana here do that _you _are her father." Charlie sighed. "It was years ago... she never told me..." "That's no excuse." Arthur, Percy and Bill all said together. Charlie nodded. "I know, I know... I'm really sorry, Felicity. Do you still want to live with me in Romania?"

Felicity nodded, smiling. Then she remembered something. "But, um, can I still go to Hogwarts?" everyone turned to look at Charlie. "Of course. It _is _a boarding school." Everyone nodded, and some people went back upstairs. Arthur kissed Molly quickly, then Flooed back. Soon, only Riona, Felicity, Léana, Charlie and Molly were left. Molly left quickly, then returned with cups of hot cocoa for everyone.

"Thank you." Felicity and Léana said in unison. They started to drink, and then they remembered to curtsy. "Honestly, what did they teach you there?" Riona said. "You're one to talk." Charlie said, grinning at her. "That's because I was actually learning useful things, like, 'how to catch a marriageable husband'." She made little air bunnies with this. Charlie and Molly snorted with laughter. "Riona, you were the most timid Ravenclaw I ever saw. Whenever you looked at a boy, you'd squeak with fear." Charlie said. "Only for the first few years. But yes." Riona acknowledged.

"Yeah, then you joined the Quidditch team, and _gasp_, actually _talked _to boys. What was the world coming to?" Charlie mock gasped. Molly chuckled. "I remember when you and Cáitín would come here in the holidays with Bill and Charlie. Bill always said she was the 'one good Slytherin'." She looked down at her hot chocolate. "I always thought one of the pair of you would get married. But Bill is married to Fleur, and I don't know where Cáitín is." "She's dead." Léana said bitterly. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"It was a hit and run by a Muggle driver. The fool was sober enough to take me out of the rain and bestow me upon the place he found the most fitting: Miss Meriwhether's Home for Young Female Orphans." Felicity nodded. "Mother and I were little better than slaves to the Maywoods. After she died too, I was sent to the Home." They both stared down into their empty mugs. "Is that the time? Léana, we have to go! Thank you so much, Molly." Riona took Léana's hand and she scarcely had time to say, 'thanks' and 'bye' before she felt that tug in her gut again that meant she was going to pop up somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

Riona and Léana soon appeared in a grand parlor. "Riona? Are you all right?" A woman with white hair piled on top of her head and a blue dress came bustling out of a side room. "Yes, Mother. Perfectly fine." Riona said, in a bored tone. "Well, I worry." The woman said.

Then she looked at Léana. "Who is this?" She asked sweetly. Riona nodded at Léana like she had nodded at Felicity. "Go on." "Léana Fidelma Stoneflower, ma'am." She curtsied, as her grandmother took in a sharp breath. "Riona...?" "Cáitín's child." She said nonchalantly.

Léana lifted her head slowly. If her father didn't want her... and her grandparents didn't want her... where would she go? Back to the orphanage? No, they'd never let her go to Hogwarts. They'd never let her go, period. To the Weasleys? No, they had too many people in one small home, that was clear.

But to her surprise, her grandmother seemed to be about to cry, but yet she was smiling. She came forward hesitantly, and hugged Léana. "Alannah, you look just like your mother at your age, especially with your big, blue, Stoneflower eyes." Then she called, "Searlas! Get down here this instant!" A wizard with Léana's blue eyes, short white hair and an annoyed expression appeared. "Yes, Aileanóra? What now?"

"Oh, Searlas! Cáitín's child has come back to us!" Léana's grandfather seemed to notice her for the first time. "Bloody hell, you're right!" "Searlas!" Aileanóra hissed.  
"Sorry, dear. What room-?"  
"She can have Aunt Ailíse's old room!" Riona said quickly. Aileanóra shot her a look before nodding. "We will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning to get your matierials for school, Léana. For now, let us go to dinner."

In the middle of the soup course, two owls came flying in, one right after the other. The first dropped an envelope in Léana's lap, and the other in Aileanóra's lap. Léana's concerned Hogwarts, while Aileanóra's was not divulged. As she read it, her mouth got thinner. "Léana, please join me in the drawing room with our guest." She said. After looking at Léana, she smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

Léana nodded and followed her into the room she was in before. Snape was sitting there, slightly nervous. "Ah, there she is. Thank you, Aileanóra. I'll just take her and-" "No, Severus." Aileanóra snapped.  
"No?"  
"No. She is my granddaughter, and a Stoneflower, and she is going to live with _us_." Aileanóra said firmly.

"But she is _my _daughter, and as such-"  
"And as such, she deserves love and total acceptance, doesnt she? _From the beginning."  
_Snape flinched. "Riona told you?"  
Aileanóra nodded. "Indeed she did, Severus. Please infrom Hogwarts that she has recieved her letter and will be off to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Snape stared at her, then pulled himself together. "Aileanóra, I came here for the _express _purpose of collecting Léana. I will not leave without her."  
"Then by all means, let us stop arguing over her like she is a piece of meat, and consult her ourselves. Or did you not even notice she was in the room?" Aileanóra snapped.

Snape blinked, and Léana came into a better view shyly. "Léana, I didn't-"  
"Notice she was there? That's why she should stay with us, Severus. Because we actually care about her." Aileanóra said.  
"Be that as it may, she still deserves a choice." Snape said, used to what Aileanóra was going to say now.

"Alright then, Alannah, what do you choose?" Léana thought for a minute, looking nervously from her grandmother to her father and back again. "I choose..." _She is the last shred of Cáitín I have left. I don't want her to hate me because of a mistake I made. I need to make it up to her._ Snape thought.

_How could I let her go to him? The poor child, living in an orphanage. And he barely notices she's there! I want to make it up to the memory of Cáitín. But more than that, I want to love this little girl for who she is._ Aileanóra thought.

"I choose... my grandparents. I'm sorry, Father. But you didn't seem to particularly want me until you disturbed our evening meal, which was indeed a long time. However, Grandmother and Grandfather accepted me immediately, and Aunt Riona is really nice and cool, and she thought it was great when she found me."

Léana went over and hugged Snape, before kissing him on the forehead. "Goodbye for now, Father. See you at Hogwarts."

In case any of you were wondering:  
Léana- Helen- (LAY-in-a)  
Riona- Gina- (REE-uh-na)  
Aileanóra- Eleanor- (al-un-OR-a)  
Searlas- Charles- (SHAR-lis)  
Cáitín- Katie or Kathy- (CAWTCH-een)  
Fidelma- ever good- (fi-DEL-ma)  
Ailíse- Allison or Alicia- (AY-leesha)


	4. Chapter 4

Aileanóra tutted when she saw Léana's clothes. "Alannah, is this all?" Léana nodded.  
"Dear, dear. Alannah, these are not fit for a house elf! What a wicked woman this Miss Meriwhether must have been!" Léana nodded emphatically with this.  
"Alannah, we shall buy you some new clothes beyond your school robes, okay?"  
"Yes, Grandmother."  
"Good girl. Are you coming, Riona?"

"No thanks, Mother. I have a few forms to fill out."  
"Searlas?"  
"Mm?"  
"Darling, are you coming with us to Diagon Alley or not?"  
"No thanks, Aileanóra."

Riona snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering something. "Léana's birthday is tomorrow!"  
"Well, we shall just have to get her some birthday presents while we are there, won't we?" Aileanóra said, after the shock. Riona nodded, and Aileanóra and Léana Apparated to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was Gringotts. Léana stared, wide-eyed at the goblins.

"How may I help you, Mistress Stoneflower?" A goblin named Slashfist asked. "I'd like to withdraw money from my personal account. And _please_, can _you_ go get it? Those carts are _so _undignified, and I always get sick with them."  
"Sorry, we cannot do that." Slashfist said with an evil grin. Aileanóra sighed. "So be it."

Léana didn't remember much about the rides to and fro the vaults- all she remembered was she got as sick as her grandmother. When they finally staggered out of Gringotts, they went to Madame Malkin's first. Though the original Madame Malkin had passed on during the war, her daughter, Alexandra had taken over as the latest Madame Malkin.  
"Thin as a pin, you are." She said to Léana, who was watching her flashing hair with interest. "How did you get it to do that?" She asked. Alexandra's eyes flickered upwards, as though she could see through her skull. "Ah. Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's latest products- Flashing Hair Dye."

Léana nodded. After her black robes had been measured, her cloak cut and her gloves and hat picked out, they proceeded to Florish and Blott's for the books. Léana mentioned to Aileanóra that she liked to read and besides the first year spell books, Aileanóra also bought chapter books, historical novels and some comics for Léana's birthday. After buying her pewter cauldron, her glass phials, her brass telescope and scales, they went to get her wand and her pet.

They started with the pet. Léana had always had a soft spot for animals, and after much debate, Léana and Aileanóra decided on an owl. Aileanóra disliked toads and privately Léana agreed with her. And while cats were nice, they could not deliver mail like owls could. Léana finally decided on a tawny owl that looked as fluffy as an owl could with feathers instead of fur. Giggling as it nipped her arm, she named it, 'Bardán' (bar-DAWN) which meant 'poet' in Irish.

Finally, they stopped by Ollivander's. There was another eleven year old in there, a boy, testing out several wands. "Now, now, Mr. Flaxleaf-" Ollivander said, trying to placate the youth as more and more boxes zoomed out of the shelves, narrowly missing Ollivander's head.  
"Why won't it work?!" The boy said, obviously frustrated.  
"Maybe you need to be more gentle with it." Léana suggested.  
The boy turned. "Who're you?"  
"I'm Léana Stoneflower. Who are you?"  
"Jeffrey Flaxleaf. Can you show me what you mean?" She nodded, and came closer to him.

She put her hand on his, and guided it slowly. "You have to be careful with magic. Who knows what will happen if you aren't?"  
The boxes stopped flying around, and golden sparks shot out of the boy's wand.  
Ollivander blinked. "Well, Mr Flaxleaf. It seems Miss Stoneflower has helped your wand pick you." Jeffrey nodded. "Thank you, Mr Ollivander." Then he turned to Léana. "And thank you, Léana Stoneflower. See you at Hogwarts?" She nodded, smiling. "See you then."

As soon as Jeffrey had paid for his wand and left, Ollivander turned his attention to Léana and Aileanóra. "Now, what may I do for you ladies? A wand for young Miss Stoneflower, perhaps?" They nodded. One of the wand boxes floated lazily off the shelf. "Oak and dragon heartstring, 15 inches exactly. Good for Stunning spells." Léana flicked it, and there was a crash somewhere in the back of the shop, as well as red sparks coming out. "No, thank you sir." She said, putting it back in the box.

Another wand was soon in front of her. "Ash and phoenix feather, 13 inches and a fifth of an inch. Good for Transfiguration." More red sparks and there was the sound of another crash. "Sorry, sir. But thank you." The corners Ollivander's mouth seemed to twitch upwards. "Alright then, Miss Stoneflower. I've been wondering if anyone would ever take this one. I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

He pulled out a third wand. It's wood was almost white, and it was polished to a high sheen. "Birch and unicorn hair, 12 and a half inches. Good for Charms." Léana heard Ollivander say as she picked up the wand. She flicked it, and gold sparks like Jeffrey's shot out. "Ah... I thought so. Your granddaughter is very unique, Madame Stoneflower. This wand is one of a kind. I took a gamble when I made a wand of birch. Not many wizards can do it, though I hear Gregorivitch could. I'm glad it worked out."

"So am I, Mr. Ollivander." Aileanóra said, smiling. "How much do I owe you?" She asked.  
Ollivander looked a Léana with her wand. "7 Galleons, 14 Sickles."  
Aileanóra raised an eyebrow. "But surely-"  
"Madame Stoneflower, I was ready to throw that wand away- wasting a good unicorn hair in the bargain, as well as the time and work I put into it. As well as this, Miss Stoneflower helped young Mr. Flaxleaf with his wand, something I thank you both readily for."

Ollivander took a breath and continued. "That was the last wand he tried, and to be honest, wands do not like an impatient owner. As soon as young Miss Stoneflower helped him, the wand chose him immediately. I don't believe I have to tell you a wizard not getting any of the wands at Ollivander's after trying them all would be bad, do I?"  
Aileanóra nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Come Léana, let's go get some ice cream."

While Florian Fortescue had perished near the start of the war, his nephew, Jacob, while young and fresh out of Hogwarts, had taken over the business. "What can I get you ladies?" He asked. Aileanóra looked at Léana, who shrugged. "Two Peanut-Butter and Mint Chocolate sundaes drizzled in hot fudge, please. Thank you, Jacob." Jacob looked stunned for a minute, but soon complied. While they were eating, Charlie, Felicity, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

"-telling you, Ronald, we have to study for our NEWTS even harder than we would have before!" Hermione said as they walked in. Charlie groaned. "Hermione, just help him study and stop telling him how to do it by himself! My _ears _are starting to bleed."  
Hermione huffed angrily, but said nothing.  
"Felicity!" Léana called.  
Felicity's face immediately brightened, and she ran over and sat down next to Léana. "Léana! Did you go shopping already? Did you get your wand?"  
Léana nodded. "Did you?"  
Felicity nodded as well, and they both pulled out their wand in unison.  
Léana looked up suddenly. "Felicity, who are they?"  
Felicity followed her gaze. "Oh, that's Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry. They're famous." "Really? What did they do?" Léana asked, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Felicity thought for a minute. "Uh... I forgot... um... maybe they wrote some kind of book?" Léana nodded. That made sense. She could totally picture Hermione writing a book, with Ron telling her to make him more handsome while Harry told her the actual things she forgot, and much more often, stopped them from fighting. "They saved the entire Wizarding World. And the Muggles." Charlie said, sitting down with his ice cream, and with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in tow.

"Charlie." Harry said, shooting him a look. "What? You did." Ginny said nonchalantly. Felicity and Léana shot the Golden Trio a look. "Maybe they'll write a book about it." Felicity said calmly. Léana nodded. "That would be nice. Did they create a cure for Magic Cancer or something?" That was another thing they could see the Trio doing. Aileanóra chuckled. "No. They got rid of Lord Voldemort. How are you, Charlie? It's been ages." Charlie nodded, smiling.

"It has, hadn't it? It seems like just yesterday, Riona and I were graduating Hogwarts, and making..." His eyes widened. "Madame Stoneflower, how old is Riona currently?" "26. But you do know her birthday is September 1st-" Charlie's eyes widened. "27. I'm already... and she's about to... Madame Stoneflower, does she have a boyfriend?" Everyone at the table gave him an odd look. "Um... well... she just broke up with her last boyfriend... what was his name... oh yes, Herbert Jones... she broke up with him about a month ago... I don't know. But she's probably not still on the rebound, if that's what you're asking."

"So she's single?!" Charlie said. Aileanóra shot him a look. "I suppose..." "Thank you, Madame Stoneflower. Ron, Harry, Hermione, can you please watch Felicity for me? I have to go talk to Riona about something urgent immediately." He shot out of the room like a cannon.

Aileanóra raised an eyebrow. "Dear, dear. What's got his bee in a bonnet? And Felicity, you may stay with us father returns. I know how you and Léana are such good friends. As for you three," she fixed the Golden Trio with a hawk-like look that Léana had never seen on her but had seen on Riona. "is Charlie normally like this? He used to be such a polite young man." She sighed. "Molly and I had such high hopes for those two, if not Bill and Cáitín. Speaking of Bill, how is he?"

"Married." Ron said, spooning some more ice cream into his mouth following this statement. Aileanóra nodded knowledgeably. "Congratulations. I hope they are very happy together. Now, back to Charlie and Riona. Did any of you know about what he could be possibly talking about?" Ron, Harry and Hermione all shook their heads, but Ginny nodded. "He and Riona promised that if they were both still single when they were 27, they'd get married. I heard them talking about it after the graduation."

Aileanóra smiled. "That's wonderful! I have been urging Riona to get married, and who better then Charlie?" Felicity and Léana shared a look as they ate their ice cream. "Cousins?" Felicity said. Léana nodded. "Cousins." They grinned, then said in unison, "When's the wedding?" "Well, first we have to see if they're _actually _going to get married." Harry said thoughtfully. "This is a Muggle-type thing anyway. Maybe they'll just laugh it off and say that 'they should remain friends'." Hermione said, shooting a look at Ron.

"Nope. It's Unbreakable. If it was that easy, Charlie wouldn't have left Felicity here." Ginny said calmly. "Well then, what do you think Molly would prefer, wedding-wise?" Aileanóra asked Ginny. "We shouldn't get our hopes up. Maybe they're not getting married after all." Harry said, but he had perked up. "A wedding would be nice after this war." Ron agreed.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I think Mum would like to talk to you about it herself." This was punctuated by the sound of the shop bell ringing. They all looked up to see Riona and Charlie. "Hello, Léana. Have all your matierials yet?" She asked. Léana nodded. "You, Felicity?" She also nodded. "You four?" They nodded as welll, preoccupying themselves with their ice cream.

She sighed and sat down. "So... how's tricks, Mum?" Her Irish accent breaking through at last. "Let's just get this over with." Charlie sighed. "If we were 'just getting this over with', we would have gone to _your _Mum first." Riona told him. "Felicity deserved to know first." Charlie said defensivley. "Your mother just happened to be with her."

"Are you two going to stop arguing and tell us that you're getting married or not?" Ginny asked. Riona and Charlie both stared at her. "What was the point in coming here and telling them if you already _did_?" Riona hissed. "I didn't! All I said was unintelligible muttering!" Charlie said defensively.  
"We're going to be cousins!" Léana and Felicity squealed in unison, preventing Riona from responding.


	5. Chapter 5

Léana woke up bright and early the next day. Her grandparents were still arguing with Riona. "-because at least you like him as a friend!"  
"But you're not denying that you want me to marry him because he's a Pureblood!"  
"Riona, we just want you to be happy! And we would like some other grandchildren! And we don't want you to realise this too late in life!"

"Mother, Father, why are you forcing me to get married?!" Léana heard Riona yell. "We're not forcing you to get married! In fact, _you're _the one who thought it was a good idea to make an Unbreakable Vow to seal it!" Léana heard her grandfather shout.

A bird chirped, and Aileanóra looked out the window. "Goodness, we've been arguing all night." Léana peeked through the door. Riona was running a hand through her dark hair, now loose and hanging about her shoulders. "Léana will be up soon. She wants me to do this too. So what I have to ask is: did you put her up to it?" Aileanóra gave Riona a hurt look. "I would never do that. But she and Felicity came to the natural conclusion that they would become cousins."

"Anyway, would you rather we marry you off to some Pureblood like a parcel?" Searlas asked, his voice low. Riona whipped around to face him. "It would just be easier for you, wouldn't it? Setting me up for some loveless marriage, like-like Narcissa Malfoy!"

"But unlike Narcissa and her sister, you were given a choice! And you've made your bed, now lie in it! Be thankful that we don't create marriage contracts _anymore_. And I'm sure Léana is thankful for that as well." Aileanóra said stiffly. "Aren't you, Alannah?"  
Léana creeped into the room. "How did you know I was there?" Searlas smiled at her. "Alannah, we've had children in this house for years. Children that couldn't resist eavesdropping."

"Anyway, Riona, there is one reason you can't weasel out of this." Aileanóra said. "It's an Unbreakable Vow." Searlas and Aileanóra said in unison. Riona glared at the floor, then looked up. "Does a chi-" "No." Her parents said in unison again. "But enough about you. And besides, it could be worse. Now, let's celebrate Léana's birthday." Aileanóra said firmly. Besides the books yesterday, she also got a box of Honeydukes chocolate and a special necklace. When she came to the necklace, she looked at her grandparents questioningly.

It was a simple necklace- simply a labradorite (it's a type of gray gemstone) flower on a silver chain. "This was your mother's. Every Stoneflower has the charm, and its time you did too." Searlas said, smiling at her. Léana nodded happily. "Thank you, Grandmother! Thank you Grandfather! Thank you, Aunt Riona!"  
"Aunt? That makes me sound so old. Just call me Riona." She said. The other Stoneflowers stared at her and said in unison, "That would be disrespectful." "Fine. Aunt Riona it is." She said begrudgingly, yawning.

As she left the room, Aileanóra shot Léana a look. "Alannah, come. I shal help you with your hair and your dress." Her grandmother chose a dress for her- a white summer dress with blue embroidery, and blue hair ribbons to go with it. Her hair was soon pulled back into pigtails, tied with the ribbons. "There. Now you look a treat." Aileanóra smiled at her granddaughter. She seemed so much younger than she really was.

A house elf appeared. "Mistress, you have a caller." She said. "Thank you, Mimi." She noticed how Léana was staring at the elf. "Alannah, this is a house elf. She is called Mimi. Mimi, this is Cáitín's daughter." Mimi looked Leana over. "So you're Missy Cáitín's daughter Mimi heard so much about." Léana nodded, and Mimi curtsied as best could in her pillowcase. "Mistress, Mimi thinks Missy Léana should come down to see the visitor too." She said solemnly.

The she disappeared, and Aileanóra and Léana went downstairs, to the parlor where Snape was waiting. "Helo, Severus." "Hello, Aileanóra. You're looking well." Snape said cordially.  
"Mmm. Did you come here for a reason, Severus, or just to remark on my looks?" Aileanóra snapped. "May I speak to Léana alone, please?" Snape asked.  
"Certainly. After all, it's not like you prefer Draco Malfoy to your own daughter is it? Oops, I meant, it _is_. So if you hurt her, or try to leave with her, I'll inform the Aurors. And trust me, Dumbledore can't save you this time."

She swept out of the room, and Snape cleared his throat somewhat nervously. "Um... I don't prefer Draco-" "You've known him longer." Léana said. It wasn't a defense, and it wasn't an argument. It was simply a statement. Snape nodded. "Exactly. And in view of the fact that its your birthday..." He pulled a parcel from behind his back. "I-it's a Junior Potions Kit. Do you like it?" Léana nodded, before rushing forward and hugging him. "Thank you." "It's just a Potions Kit." "No, thank you for _caring_."

Snape seemed taken aback by this statement, but hugged her back. "...I see you've been to Diagon Alley already."  
Léana nodded. "And Aunt Riona and Felicity's father are getting married."  
Snape looked at her suspiciously. "Why would she do that?"  
"They made a pact that if they both turned 27 and were unmarried and not dating anyone, they'd get married. Then they made it an Unbreakable Vow." Léana explained.  
Snape's eyes widened. "Léana, do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?"

"No. What is it?" Léana asked.  
"An Unbreakable Vow _is _Unbreakable. If it is not fulfilled, you die."  
Léana shuddered, before a thought came to her. "Have _you _ever made an Unbreakable Vow?"  
"I've made several."  
"Can we make an Unbreakable Vow right now?"

Léana had the feeling if it was anyone else, they would have laughed.  
"Léana, no."  
"Why not?"  
"For one thing, Aileanóra would kill me. For another, we need another person. Also, you're too young and what would we even make it about?"  
"We can promise never to abandon each other."

Snape was silent for a minute, then he said, "Léana, I promise that I won't ever abandon you. But I won't make it an Unbreakable Vow, and you know why? Because you don't want to be tied down to me for the rest of your life."  
Léana felt tears prick the bottom of her eyes. "But you're my father."  
"And I don't want you to die because you stayed by me. Happy Birthday."

With that, he was gone. Aileanóra popped her head in. "Severus, it's been... oh. Well, come in. No one's had breakfast yet." Léana smiled and followed her into the dining room. Riona had reappeared, but she had a mug of coffee in her hand. Léana was about to bite into her pancake when an owl dropped a parcel in her lap.

"Who is it from?" Searlas asked. Léana shrugged, then pulled the letter off the top, and read:

"_Dear Léana,  
Happy Birthday! Granny helped me put this together, and everybody sends their regards.  
Uncle Ron said he hopes we're in Gryffindor, but before he could explain what Gryffindor is or why we should be in it, Aunt Hermione came in, and said she didn't want him giving us any prejudiced ideas against the other houses.  
Dad (that feels weird to write!) said to give the other letter to your aunt.  
Love your very best friend, Felicity." _

Léana unwrapped the package and handed the letter on top to her aunt, who nodded. Inside the parcel was a gray sweater that was so Felicity, but had obviously been made with the use of magic. Léana smiled, but then her aunt gasped.

"Riona?" Aileanóra asked, concerned. "I'm fine. It's just... Molly knows. So... we kind of _have _to get married now, there's no way around it." Riona sighed.  
"I thught you liked Charlie." Léana said, sipping her orange juice.  
"I do. As a friend. I mean, I had feelings for him a few years ago, but now..." Riona avoided looking at her parents.  
"So what changed?" Aileanóra pressed.

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't seen him in a while. He looks good. But he has a kid now, and if we get married I'd have to choose between my job and him, and I'm pretty sure I'll end up like Cáitin, in love with a man who is in love with a dead woman, or at the very least, doesn't love me ba- oh no." Riona said. Her parents and niece were smiling widely.

"Oh yes. Now, we can always slip him a love potion." Aileanóra suggested.  
"Mum! I want my impending marriage to be based on _real _love, not the fact that my husband is only looking at me like that because of a potion." Riona said.  
"Well, maybe he _does _love you." Aileanóra said. "Maybe he's shy." Riona was on the verge of tears.  
"I think I'm going to become good friends with Jeffry Flaxleaf." Léana said loudly, effectively changing the subject.

"Why do you say that, dear?" Aileanóra asked, sipping her own coffee.  
"Because he's nice, and he's one of the only people I know my age at Hogwarts." Léana said.  
"He comes from a family of Death Eaters." Searlas said darkly. "They changed their name after the war, but they're still the same underneath." "Dad was a Death Eater, whatever that is." Léana said calmly.  
"Your father was a _spy_ for Dumbledore." Riona corrected.

"Still- Jeffrey shouldn't be judged by his family." Léana said.  
"Most people are. They're also defined by their house at Hogwarts and their family's houses." Searlas said.  
"What are the houses?" Léana asked curiously.  
"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Riona listed off, not looking up from her own breakfast.

"Gryffindor's colors are red and gold, their mascot is the lion, and the people in that house are reputed to be brave and bold. They also tend to be hot-heads." Aileanóra said.  
"Ravenclaw's colors are blue and bronze, their mascot is the eagle, and the people in that house are reputed to be smart. Of course, they can also be a little... weirder than the rest of their classmates." Riona said.

"Slytherin's colors are green and silver, their mascot is the snake, and the people in that house are reputed to be cunning. But they're also total snobs." Searlas said from behind his newspaper.  
"Lastly, there is Hufflepuff, which is yellow and black, with a mascot of a badger. In that house, the people are reputed to be loyal, but they're also reputed to be... well, a bit... stupid." Aileanóra admitted.

"The Stoneflower house has always been a bit of each, but every generation, there's at least one Slytherin. So, your future cousins might freak their father out." Riona snickered. Aileanóra shot her a look, but said nothing, choosing to shake her head slowly instead.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins used to hate each other. Now... who knows?" Searlas said.  
"What were your houses? And Mum's? And Dad's?" Léana asked.  
"Your parents were both Slytherins." Aileanóra said with a fond smile.  
"I was a Ravenclaw." Riona said approvingly.  
"Aileanóra was a Gryffindor, and I was also a Slytherin." Searlas agreed.  
"But of course, we'll love you no matter _what _house you get." Aileanóra said reassuringly.


	6. Chapter 6

Léana spent the rest of the summer owling Jeffrey and Felicity and sometimes meeting up with them- either at someone's house or in Diagon Alley. Eventually, Jeffrey and Felicity met and eventually, they became friends as well, though they hated each other for a while. Soon, sooner than Léana would have liked, it was August 30th, and Léana was too excited to go to sleep.

"Grandmother, how do I get sorted into a house?"  
"The Sorting Hat chooses, Alannah. I thought we told you."  
Léana opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Good night, Grandmother."  
"Good night, Alannah." Aileanóra kissed Léana's forehead, then said, "_Nox_." and closed the door.

Léana lay there for a minute, before whispering as loud as she could, "Mimi!" Immediately, the house-elf appeared. "Yes, Missy Léana?"  
"Mimi, can you please turn on the light and get my the book in the library, 'Hogwarts: The Founders'?"  
"Of course, Missy Léana."  
"Thank you, Mimi."  
Instantly, a candle flared up and Mimi disappeared, only to return with a large book. "Thanks, Mimi." Léana said again, opening the book.

Léana spent several hours learning about the founders before she finally fell asleep, dreaming that she met said founders, who all looked her over and fought over her. "I want her! She's a Pureblood!" Salazar Slytherin snarled.

"I care about her _mind_! Look at how she grew up!" Rowena Ravenclaw argued. "She's a sweet girl. She'd do well with me." Helga Hufflepuff tried to say. "Enough! She's braver than a hundred Ravenclaws, bolder than a thousand Slytherins, feistier than a million Hufflepuffs! She goes with _me_." Godric Gryffindor said. "We let you have Harry Potter!" Rowena said.

"I _demand _Léana Stoneflower. You made me have Tom Riddle." Salazar said, crossing his arms. "He _was _your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea t-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson." Helga pointed out. "2 more greats, but yeah." Rowena said. "Excuse me..." Léana said.

The founders all looked at her. "Who are you?" Godric asked. "I'm- I'm Léana Stoneflower." "Ah... dear child, wouldn't you like your ancestral house?" Salazar said smarmily, taking Léana's hand. "Wouldn't you like to prove you're _different _from those thieving backstabbing Slytherins?" Godric asked, glaring at Salazar.

"I... what?" Léana said. "Godric, her family was always perfectly respectable! Léana, wouldn't you like to utilise your intelligence and become a great witch?" Rowena asked gently. "Why don't you join my house? All the others had someone ostracized- and for what? In Hufflepuff, we'll always love you." Helga said.

The others started talking about how unfair that was. "Stop! Ca-can I just let the hat decide?" Léana asked. "Of course." Helga said, hugging her close. Rowena glared at her best friend, sizing her up. "I think it would be best if Léana woke up now." She said. "Léana!" She heard Jeffrey call. "Jeffrey? You're here too?" She asked, looking around. "Low trick, Sal." Godric said. Salazar smirked and shrugged, and Jeffery called her name again.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "Léana, hurry up! You'll be late for your first day of Hogwarts!" Aileanóra called. This was enough to get Léana out of bed, teeth brushed, hair combed, dressed and down at the table within five minutes. Riona had the newspaper today. "Interesting. I think you beat my record, which was previously Aunt Ailise's."

Léana grinned at her, before wolfing down her breakfast. "What's the hurry?' Searlas asked, walking into the room. "It's the first of September." Riona said. "Ah... your first day of Hogwarts. Well, you better slow down your eating. Don't want to end up in the Hostpital Wing on your first day." Searlas said, smiling a little.

Léana nodded, and slowed down just as Aileanóra walked in, looking at letters. "I though owls delivered them." "They do. But we have a basket for late-night letters. Hmm. There seem to be more than usual." She sifted through them. "Grandmother? Everything alright?" "Yes, quite. Just a letter from Molly, an invitation from Narcissa Malfoy -say what you want about her, but she throws the _best _teas- a Ministry hearing... by Merlin, they don't _still _think we are Death Eaters, do they?!"

"You _do _keep having tea with Narcissa Malfoy." Searlas pointed out. "Well... never mind. We have to get Léana to the station." Aileanóra said, changing the subject. Léana leapt up eagerly, and together, they made their way to a very Muggle looking car. "Now, Riona..." Aileanóra said warningly. Riona grinned, and nodded. "No daredevil driving while Léana's in the car. Gotcha."

She and Searlas loaded Léana's trunk in, while Aileanóra and Léana got in, and strapped themselves down. It turns out they needed to, as Riona's speeds were like a snitch on sugar. They finally got to King's Cross, and Searlas got a cart for Léana's things. "Now, to get to Platform 9 and 3/4, you have to run through _that _wall." Riona said. Léana looked at her for a minute, before she ran towards it as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, someone was on the other side. "Hey! Oh, hello Léana." She opened her eyes to find herself sprawled on top of Jeffrey. "Hi Jeffrey. How'd you know it was me?" "Because I can see your necklace from this angle." Jeffrey groaned. Léana quickly got off him, and helped him up. "I am so, so sorry.' Jeffrey brushed himself off. "Don't worry about it. Not like you killed me."

Searlas, Aileanóra and Riona came through the barrier a minute later. "Léana, are you alright?" Aileanóra asked. "You were going so fast without the weight of the cart to drift against, I was pretty sure you'd kill someone in your mad dash." Riona said nonchalantly. "Again, not dead." Jeffery grinned. Searlas put Léana's things on the train, and Jeffrey wandered off.

Léana hugged both her grandparents and her aunt, and waved good-bye one last time before getting onboard. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the aisles, looking for somewhere to go. "Full, sorry."  
"No room."  
"This seat's taken."  
"Have you seen Harry Potter?! Oh my god, he is like, SO hot! What...? You want to... _sit_ here? A First Year? Ha, get real!"

Having all the doors slammed in her face that she cared to for one day, Léana made her way to the back of the train, finally finding an empty compartment. Some people passed her by, but noticed she was sitting alone and a first year, and didn't bother her. Suddenly, the train started moving. Jeffrey found her a few minutes later. "Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" He seemed kind of mad, which was actually very normal for him.

"Sorry. No room anywhere else." Léana sighed. Jeffrey scoffed, "Eh, who needs 'em? I notice the redheaded wonder is missing. Hanging out with the Golden Trio?" He spat. "Don't be mean to Felicity, whether she's here or not." Léana said warningly. Jeffrey sighed. "But I raised a good point- where is the unstoppable fire-hazard?"

As if on cue, Felicity walked in. "Ah, _there _you two are! I should've known you'd be holed up here together." "Flame-head, how nice to see you." "Agreed, Death Boy." Okay, maybe they still weren't BFF's. But it was still better than when they first met. Suddenly, a seventh year came in. Jeffrey's eyes were immediately suspicious. "Hello, Draco. What are you doing in a cabin full of _first years_?"

The boy sighed. "The Slytherins have rejected me, and so have everyone else."  
"And what makes you think we won't do the same?!" Jeffrey asked, temper flaring.  
Felicity glared at him. "Cool it, Death Boy! Where's he _supposed _to sit- the hallway?! We're _literally _at the end of the train! What- you want to throw him off it?!"  
The boy called Draco was staring at her hair. "You... wouldn't happen to be a Weasley, by any chance, would you?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Felicity Abigail Weasley-Von Tratten. This is Léana, and I thinnk you and Jeffrey already know each other."  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. And yes, I know your... friend."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you insinuating that Hothead and I are _dating_?! Because if you are, I'm going to have to sign off on your asylum entry papers." Felicity said.

Léana smiled. "Don't mind her. And Felicity, I think he was implying that you and Jeffrey are mortal enemies."  
Something seemed to click in Felicity's mind. "Hey, I think I remember Léana's aunt mentioning you! Yeah- you're the prat Léana's father likes more than her."  
"You're a model of tact and diplomacy, Red." Jeffrey sneered, wrapping an arm around Léana's shoulders.

Draco, meanwhile, had stiffened. "And who might her father be?"  
Felicity clicked her fingers. "Something... something... Léana?"  
"Severus Snape." Léana said quietly. Jeffrey glared at Felicity.  
"Yeah, that's the one." Felicity said happily.  
"It appears to _me _that you both are upsetting Léana unnecessarily. So _you_, go hang out with your uncle and his friends, and _you_, go find your minions." Jeffrey snapped.

"Hey, Lover Boy, _I'm _her best friend! And you can either get lost or-"  
"Will you two _stop _bickering?! You're like Weasley and Granger- except you _hate _each other, so you're more like Granger and me, which is _very _unsettling! You're _both _upsetting your friend, who hasn't even spoken 20 words since I got here! Léana, I'm _sorry_ about that, I didn't even know Snape _had _a daughter, though he was more like a father to me than mine ever was." Draco said.

"It's okay. I live with Grandmother, Grandfather and Aunt Riona now anyway." Léana mumbled.  
Jeffrey glared at Felicity and Draco again. "Okay, that does it. Red, you've broken her spirit. Out. And _you_... well, with your track-record, Voldemort considered making _me _a Death Eater as well- 'get the kids involved' and all that. And you encouraged him! 'Yes my lord- the Yaxley boy'-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what_?" Felicity asked. Jeffery glared at her. "My _uncle _was a Death Eater. My mother wanted nothing to do with it, though my idiot father also wanted to become one. Eventually, we remained neutral, and at the end of the war, changed our name."  
"You're lucky. You had a choice." Draco said bitterly.  
"Let me guess- you chose to follow the Dark Lord, didn't you?!" Jeffrey almost yelled.

Draco's wand was out in a flash, standing up. "Don't test me."  
Jeffrey pulled out his wand too, standing as well. "Bring-"  
Léana jerked him back down beside her. "Jeffrey, he's a seventh year. We barely know any spells. You shouldn't challenge him yet- I don't want to see you get hurt." She said softly.

Jeffrey lowered his wand and glared at Draco. "She stopped me- _this _time. She won't always be around to save you." "Save _me_?" Draco snorted. "Hey, unless you want a bunch of _first years _to kick you out, quit dissing Léana. She never did anything to you, and dare I say it, Death Boy has a point. So you can either play nice, or go find someone else willing to put up with you." Felicity snapped.

Everyone was quiet for a minute, then Draco asked, "Does anyone want to play Exploding Snap?" "What?" Felicity asked. "It's a Wizarding Game." Jeffrey explained. "Okay, Weasley, you're on my team, because I find it a novelty that you are the first Weasley to ever actually like me. Or at least for those five seconds." They all perked up, and then Léana and Jeffrey and Draco argued about who was going to pay for the candy from the trolley.

"Jeffrey, Draco, let me! I have way more money than I know what to do with!" Léana argued.  
"What kind of example would I be if I let a First Year pay for me? No, I insist!" Draco replied.  
"I don't _care _who buys, as long as we stop torturing this poor woman!" Felicity said.  
"Then it's settled." Jeffrey said. Everyone looked at him. "I pay." He said.

Draco smirked. "Nice try, but I have longer legs than any of you!" And with that, he leapt up and for the door, money in hand. Jeffrey tackled his legs, making him fall on the floor, and Léana walked around both of them calmly, to the trolley lady, who gladly accepted her money. "Léana!" Draco and Jeffrey moaned from the floor.

"Well, you two were acting like perfect twats. We could've drawn a name out of a hat, you know. But seriously. Tackling each other? Running? I thought you two were gentlemen." Felicity let out a low whistle, before opening her Chocolate Frog. She bit into it hungrily, then looked at the card.

"Aw. It's Uncle Ron. I already got one of him at home, and now he's coming to school with me." She moaned. "I don't have him." Léana said, trading her for a Dumbledore. "Hey, did any of you get a Morgana?" Jeffrey asked. "That depends. what'd you get?" Draco asked. "A Ptolemy." Jeffrey replied. Hastily, they made the switch.

"So what houses do you three think you'll be in?" Draco asked nonchalantly after getting his precious Ptolemy. "Gryffindor." Felicity said, looking around and finding a Bertie Bott's. "Um, Felicity..." Léana said, trying to warn her. Unfortunately, it was too late, and Felicity got a jalapeno flavored one. "Probably Slytherin." Jeffrey said. Draco looked at him for a minute, before looking at Léana. "And you?"

She shrugged. "I had a weird dream last night. The founders fought over whose house I should be in. Then Jeffrey called me, and I woke up." Felicity and Draco looked at each other, then grinned slyly. "What?' Jeffrey asked them. "Nothing." They said in unison. "We better change into our robes." Felicity said, changing the subject. "Yeah, don't want to arrive wearing Muggle clothes." Draco agreed.

He pulled Jeffrey out while the girls changed, and then returned just as the train pulled to a stop. "Well, I'd better be going. See you three around." Draco said, before disappearing. Jeffrey pulled the others off the train as quickly as he could, as though he was afraid it would go back to London with them on it. "Firs' years! Firs' years!" A giant of a man was calling. "Well, where else are we supposed to go?" Felicity asked, looking around as the three of them made their way towards Hagrid.

They were put in a boat with a boy who kept sniffling. "Are you alright?" Léana asked him. "I'b perfeckly fide. I juss have ah-ah-CHOO! allergies." The boy said miserably. "What's your name?" Felicity asked him. "Barcus Brown. By older sisser is cobing back for her seventh year. Her dabe is Labedder." Marcus said.

Jeffrey offered him a handkerchief. "Tank you." Marcus said. "Mind yer heads!" Hagrid called. Unfortunately, Marcus didn't hear and would have fallen off the rowboat if the others hadn't grabbed his pant legs. "Tank you." Marcus said again, handing the handkerchief back to Jeffrey who made a face as he touched it. Luckily, Marcus didn't notice.

Finally, they arrived at the castle, and Hagrid left them in stairway. "Wait here fer Professor Tokkins." Hagrid instructed them. They children milled around, talking quietly as they waited for this mysterious professor. "My older sister said we have to fight a Dementor!" One kid said loudly. All eyes went to him. "Of course, she's long since graduated now." He smirked.

"What if we _can't _fight the Dementor- whatever that is?" Léana wondered aloud, thinking of Marcus. The crowd parted so the kid could look at her. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes and a cocky look on his face. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll protect you. As for the Dementors, they're supposed to suck out your souls." "And how would a _first year _cast a Patronus?" Jeffrey asked darkly.

The boy twirled his wand on his fingers. "I'm a man of many talents. The name's Beauregard, _Jason _Beauregard. Half-blood by trade. And you, sweetheart, are...?" "Léana Stoneflower." She mumbled, blushing slightly. "Just leaving." Jeffrey said, trying to pull her and Felicity away.

"What's the problem, kid? Hey, what's your name- anyway?" "Jeffrey Flaxleaf." Jeffrey said through gritted teeth. "Well, _Jeff_, why don't you just leave me and your friend alone?" Jason asked, something nasty sparking in his eyes.

Jeffrey was about to retort when Professor Tokkins arrived. He was a young man grinning broadly, with immensely curly brownish-blackish hair, bright green eyes and a smile as wide as the Hogwarts Express. "Hey, kiddies! We're gonna go sort you into your houses now- anyone know what they are? All together now!"

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff." The kids said in unison. "Good job! And you guys get points for doing something cool, like helping Filch clean out his office, and you get points taken away for doing something totally uncool, like being out of your dorms late at night. At the end of the year, all the points are tallied up, and the winning house has like, this huge party thrown for them!" Professor Tokkins said with a grin.

Some kids began talking amongst themselves. "No questions? Then in we go! Single file please, kiddies!" And he led them through hte huge doors leading to the Great Hall, already filled with student at four tables, watching them. Léana felt like everyone was watching her, and quickly grabbed Felicity's hand. Professor Tokkins walked up to a stool with a hat and a scroll on it, and picked up the scroll. Suddenly, the hat began to sing:

_"Now I'm just some old thing,  
maybe one day a rag to shine your lovely ring,  
But I've seen some things,  
foretold even more,  
and every time I  
see a kid get sorted, my heart begins to soar!_

_Now you may be a Gryffindor;  
they really are so brave!  
The boldest, and heroic,  
That'd be their trade!_

_Or maybe you're a Ravenclaw:  
with intellect so deep?  
You're prob'ly one of them if  
you do calculations in your sleep!_

_Or maybe yet again you're a Slytherin?  
Accomplishing things by any means,  
they're the most cunning of the lot!  
And this house is in your genes!_

_One more guess: a Hufflepuff!  
Their loyalty knows no bounds!  
They'll stick with you  
like Hogwarts castle and the grounds!_

_Now I'm just some old thing,  
maybe one day a rag to shine your lovely ring,  
But I've seen some things,  
foretold even more,  
and every time I  
see a kid get sorted, my heart begins to soar!"_

Everyone clapped, and Professor Tokkins said cheerfully, "Now kiddies, when I call your name, you gotta come up and put on the hat, 'kay? Alright, let's go! Archford, Kendall!"

A pale boy with a nervous look on his face came up and sat down nervously. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.  
"Averdale, Wendy!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Beatworth, Trudy!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Beauregard, Jason!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Brown, Marcus!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cabot, Veronica!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Clarely, Gerald!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Dunsinane, Fletcher!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Eggleton, Honoria!"  
'GRYFFINDOR!"

Each and every name was met with applause- especially from the designated table.

"Fabianno, Julien!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"

Léana hoped Jeffrey would be in the same house as her.

"Flaxleaf, Jeffrey!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Léana stopped paying attention from that point on, until she heard, "Stoneflower, Léana!" Felicity squeezed her hand, and Léana walked up to the hat and put it on her head. "Ah. Another Stoneflower." It said, startling her. "Where to put you...? Your dream last night made all the points I would have made. However, I can see that you didn't seem to like Helga Hufflepuff much, or Salazar Slytherin. And you'd like to be with your friend? Well, then, GRYFFINDOR!" Happily, Léana took off the hat and went to Gryffindor, sitting down next to Jeffrey, who was trying to find some dinner.

She started to daydream, and was jerked out of her stupor by "Weasley, Felicity!" As soon as it touched her head, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hastily Felcity sat down on Léana's other side.

Then a stern-looking woman came up to the podium. "Hello, teachers, students, returning students. While last year was a most horrendous and sorrowful battle, with many lives lost, tonight we celebrate another school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few items to go over; one, Mister Filch, the caretaker, asks that all Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products be prohibited."

She shot several people in the crowd looks as she said this. "Second, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limit for a number of reasons. Third, do _not _provoke the Giant Squid or the merpeople in the Black Lake, please. Fourth, some parts of the school are still undergoing construction, so if you see a sign directing you away from a certain area, then please follow the directions."

She seemed to forget something, then Léana realized it was a dramatic pause for effect. "Lastly, please welcome Professor Janet Charmaine, our new Transfiguration Teacher, Professor Walden Tokkins, our new Divination Teacher after the retirement of Sybil Trewlaney and head of Gryffindor House, and Professor Roderick Hinkley, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape will be returning to his position as Hogwarts Potions Master and head of Slytherin, much to the relief of Professor Slughorn. With that, dig in!" Instantly, a multitude of food appeared on the tables.

As soon as Jeffrey had piled up his plate, he asked Léana, "What is this miracle? I thought you'd be a Ravenclaw for sure!" Léana shrugged. "I almost was. But then I asked the Hat if I could be with my friends, since he couldn't make up his mind." Felicity grinned. "We'll be the next Golden Trio!" Jeffrey shuddered. "_No_. We will be our _own _people, not _fangirls_. Besides, the Golden Trio has one girl, two boys, not two girls one boy. Everyone knows _that _-especially you, Felicity _Weasley_."

With that, he put some steak in his mouth, chewing gleefully. Felicity glared at him, and they began arguing around Léana's back, but Léana was looking up at the teacher's platform. Her father was watching her, and she smiled and waved. Snape waved back slightly, but Léana was pretty sure it would physically hurt him to smile.

No matter. He didn't seem to mind that she was in Gryffindor, not Slytherin, so that was one thing down. Now she had to tell her grandparents as soon as possible. When she had eaten her full, and the food had disappeared, Headmistress McGonagall returned to the podium and told the prefects to take them up to their houses. "Granger, Malfoy, a word if you please." She called at the end of that.

Harry and Ron grumbled a little, but went up with the rest of the house. Suddenly, the three found themselves next to them. "Ron, calm down. It's probably Head business." Harry said. "Yeah. And yet, Malfoy was _gone _on the train." "No he wasn't. He was with us." Léana said. Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. "Draco Malfoy was hanging out with a bunch of first years?" Harry asked. Felicity crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Sorry." Harry muttered. "Yeah. Slimy git _was _hanging out with us- nowehere else for him to go." Jeffrey grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets. Felicity glared at him. "You weren't _actually_ drafted into Voldemort's Youth Camp- stop blaming him for something that didn't happen to you." Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Fire-hazard, I don't like him. You didn't like him for five minutes either. Remember _why?" _Felicity nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What? What?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Jeffrey put his arm around Léana's shoulders and pulled her closer. "We can't tell you right now. But if she _were _in Slytherin, at least someone would defend her from _Beauregard_." He spat the last word as though it tasted foul. "You three got your own personal Malfoy _already_? That was fast." Ron said, a little wistfully, remembering bygone times.

"Jason was nice." Léana said innocently. "To _you _maybe. But he _was _flirting." Jeffrey said. Harry and Ron blinked. "Okay, so he's not Malfoy." Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm before he marched back into the Great Hall to check that Draco _wasn't _flirting with Hermione. The prefects finally stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat lady and said loudly, "Listen up, everybody! This year's password is Pickled Pigsnout!" The girl yelled.

"Why don't you just tell the whole castle?!" A nearby portrait hissed. The prefect blushed, and the portrait swung open, reveaaling the Gryffindor common room. Everyone who had been in the battle looked around approvingly. It looked the same as ever, some fifth years wondered aloud if there had even been any Death Eaters up there, until the sixth and seventh years shushed them, and said it had looked like an absolute mess.

Suddenly, a spirit settled in one of the armchairs. "Excellent! Firsties!" Fred laughed, before looking around for George and sighing. "It's just not the same." He said to Ron, who pushed Felicity forward. "Fred, meet your niece." Fred did a double-take. "How long have I been dead?! Did you fail your exams so much without Hermione you had to keep coming back?!" He asked Ron, a little angrily.

"Nope, she's Charlie's kid." Harry said, as everyone else went up to bed. "Charlie had a _kid_? Ron, Mum must be _so _disappointed with all those trolls." Fred said. "No, Charlie had her years ago. You died a couple months ago." Ron said, obviously annoyed. Fred looked around, hoping to catch them out.

"But then where's Hermione?" "She got called back to stay with Draco and Headmistress McGonagall." Léana said calmly. "_Draco_? Did she just...? Sorry kid, but this is the _Gryffindor _common room, not the Slytherin." Fred said dismissively. Léana froze, unsure of what exactly she did wrong. "You git. Léana's a Gryffindor, and so are her friends." Ron said. Jeffrey nodded emphatically. "If you upset Léana, then you upset the walking fire-hazard and me."

Felicity glared at him, but nodded at her uncle. "Her name's Léana Stoneflower." Harry said. Fred blinked, which looked very odd on a ghost. "_Stoneflower_...? Okay, then. But why'd you call him Draco?" He asked curiously. "Because that's his name, and he sat with us on the train since no one else cared to sit with him." Felicity said.

Fred blinked. "This needs to be fixed quickly, Ron." "Draco's changed." Harry said. "Aw, Harry! Not you too!" Fred moaned. Harry shrugged. "He changed." "Still a git." Ron agreed. Felicity yawned, and Ron looked alarmed. "You two should get up to bed- Charlie said if I didn't do everything in my power to keep you healthy and happy, the next dragon he meets will be wearing Ron-skin boots." Hurriedly, he shooed Felicity and Léana up to the girl's dormitory and nearly kidnapped Jeffrey.

The girls walked along a small hallway until they came to a door marked '1', next to the bathroom at the end of the small hall. Felicity pushed the door open quietly to check if the roommates were sleeping, but in fact, they weren't. Three girls were sitting on their beds laughing. One had black hair tied back in a braid and olive skin that brought out her large emerald eyes.

Another had dirty blonde hair reaching down to her waist, and large grey eyes, that, combined with her extraordinarily pale skin, made her look completely ethereal. The last had dark brown hair cut short like a boy's and chocolate-brown eyes. "Um, hi." Léana said. The exotic girl hopped off her bed and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Achira Aishwarya." Léana and felicity smiled. "I'm Felicity Weasley and this is Léana Stoneflower."

The dirty blonde stood up from her position on the floor. "Hey, I'm Alena Zenstrand, but everyone calls me Zen." The tomboy grinned at all of them before saying, "I'm Brianna Applewind. Call me that, and I will be forced to put you in a headlock. Call me Bri, or Ri, _please_." "Please? From you, Ri?" Zen asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey! I _was _raised in high Wizarding society after my Muggle Dad did a runner!" Ri responded.

"Guys, we should get to sleep! Class starts tomorrow!" Achira said, glaring at everyone until they brushed their teeth, put on their pajamas and got in bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Léana awoke to find Zen staring at her. She resisted the urge to scream and fall off her bed, and instead asked, "Zen, what are you doing?" "I'm waking you up with my positive energy." Zen said calmly. Ri snorted. "She said if she stared at you long enough, your subconcious would get nervous and wake you up. She also said if I did anything nice like shake you gently, she'd put me in a headlock." Felicity had her pillow over her head, so her feedback was not needed or understood.

Léana took a deep breath, and screamed as loudly as she could into the pillow, "Felicity, help! Jeffrey's attacking me!" Then she sat back and counted down on her fingers. Five... four...three...two...one.. Felicity bolted awake, wielding her pillow as a weapon. "Where is he?! Let me at 'im!" She said menacingly. Achira grinned. "Sorry, Felicity, but we needed to wake you up."

Grumbling, Felicity followed them through the morning rituals, and Léana and Felicity met Jeffrey in the Common Room and walked down with him, while the others were still busy. He happily ate his cornflakes while Léana and Felicity ate their toast, then asked, "Red, why are you giving me that look?" "Because of the way Léana woke me up this morning, and I can't blame her, and if you weren't such a git all the time, I wouldn't have to blame anybody."

"What's with her?" Jeffrey asked, confused.  
"I woke her up by yelling, 'help, Jeffrey's attacking me!'"  
"That wasn't very nice." Jeffrey said.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But I had to get her up, and I think she's even aware in her subconcious that there are no crows here."  
Felicity shuddered, but nodded. "They circled around the home- just _waiting_. Mary-Jane Goodall was eaten by the entire flock!"  
Léana sighed, but said, "Murder."

"What? Where?" Jeffrey said, looking around. "It's not a flock, it's called a murder of crows." Léana explained. Felicity waved her off. "Regardless. It's our first day. What do we have next, Death Boy?" "Double Potions with the... oh no. Léana, you're sitting in between me and Felicity, alright? And as far away from Mr. Suave as possible." Jeffrey fumed.

Léana grabbed the schedule from him. "Relax, Jeffrey. He was just teasing." She quickly scanned it. They had Double Ptions with the Slytherins, like Jeffrey had said, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws after that, then Herbology witht he Slytherins again, then Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and then it was dinnertime, with several breaks. As soon as Jeffrey gulped down the last of his cornflakes, they headed down to the dungeons.

They were some of the first students there, and Felicity and Jeffrey closed Léana off quickly, just in time, too, because right after Jeffrey sat down, Jason Beauregard breezed into the room with minions following him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. There's always next time." He said, winking at Léana and sitting as close to her as he could. "Mister Beauregard!" Snape suddenly snapped.

Jason straightened his posture and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"The other students looked at him as though he had grown another head, while half the Gryffindors were wondering if they had to do that as well. "Professor Snape will suffice. Mister Beauregard, are you harrassing a student from another house?" Snape asked, smirking slightly.

Léana blinked, then smiled. "Slimy git Beauregard better not be..." Jeffrey muttered. "What was that, Mister Flaxleaf?" Snape asked. "Sir, I said 'slimy git Beauregard better not be.' As in, harrassing my best friend." Snape looked at him for a minute before saying, "Three points from Gryffindor for interrupting. As for you, Mister Beauregard, what have you to say for yourself?"

"Professor, sweetheart here likes this harmless flirting between us, don't you, sweetheart?" Léana blushed again, and Felicity snapped, "She'd probably like it a lot more if you could remember her name!" "Silence, Miss Weasley! Another three points from Gryffindor. Now, since I seemed to have missed my usual speech, tell me, Mister Flaxleaf, what would I get if I mixed a unicron horn into doxy venom?"

Jeffrey scruched up his face. "Um... it would neutralise it?" "It would also explode." Snape said, before moving onto his next target. "Mister Beauregard!" Jason jumped again, and started to salute. "Sir, yes... yes sir?" "What is one of the key ingredients in an Anti-Boil potion?" "Um... Kneazle hair?" "Mister Beauregard, letting a Kneazle hair anywhere _near _a healing potion is one of the stupidest things possible. 1 point from Slytherin." Jason smirked at the trio.

"Miss Weasley!" "Eep!" Felicity said, jumping about a foot in the air when Snape had snuck up on her. "Miss Weasley, what would I get if I added Amortentia to the Wolfsbane potion?" "Er... a very big explosion?" "No, I would get a cure for Obliviations! Five points from Gryffindor!" Instantly, there was lots of grumbling.

Even Léana thought that was unfair, though she tried her best at her potion. She had been practicing and didn't want to disappoint Snape, who looked over her potion with approval. Léana smiled, and Jason said, "Smiling may not get you any points with the professor, sweetheart, but it sure does get you points with me!" Leading to Slytherin losing another point for disrupting the class.

Finally, the students exited the class. "At least _you _didn't lose any points." Felicity grumbled. "I'd say favoritism, but you didn't do anything to deserve his wrath or that insult, and besides, the Slytherins got points for every little thing, while you got three points the entire lesson, each at a different time." Jeffrey agreed. "C'mon, guys. It's not his fault. Maybe Professor Tokkins will favor us in a few years." Léana said.

"I doubt it. The man's crazier than... than..." Felicity started. "Bobby Fischer?" Léana said. "Marvin the Mad?" Jeffrey added.  
"No... George the Third. Tokkins is madder than George the Third."  
Léana grimaced. Then she stopped abruptly. "We're lost." She stated. In front of them was a curtain, and behind that they could see a small bit of the forest from there- meaning that that entire area was gone. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"Is it ready, then?" A man asked. "Perhaps... let's find a suitable test." Another whispered hoarsely. The other two turned, but Léana couldn't help but wonder if there was a more sinister meaning to the words, before finally shakiing it off and following her friends. They arrived on time to Professor Hinkley's class, but they were the last ones there. They had to be split up- Léana sat next to Trudy Beatworth, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

However, Jeffrey got to sit next to Fletcher Dunsinane, who he was clearly friends with, while Felicity sat with Kendall Archford who Léana heard say to Felicity, "I have a dead rat in my soul. Would you like to see?" Professor Hinkley rapped the board loudly, causing everyone to shut up and look at him. "Now, Professor McGonagall says I shouldn't teach you lot about Death Eaters, but the rest of 'em already know what they're like." He said.

Felicity raised her hand. "Weren't all the Death Eaters killed or captured during the Battle of Hogwarts, sir?" "Good question, Miss... Miss... I'll call you Red, okay?" Felicity frowned, but nodded, as Professor Hinkley went on. "Not all the Death Eaters were killed or captured during the battle, in fact, some of the captured ones were let go. I don't know _why_, but they were. As such, they are bitter, they are angry, and they want both revenge and rehearsal targets." Professor Hinkley said, strolling in between the desks.

He was young-ish, with dark brown tousled hair and dark green eyes that were currently frowning. "A bunch of unprotected first years would be perfect- hurt Hogwarts, therefore by hurting Potter, and get in a few practice spells. And with Red's distinctive hair color... she _has _to be a Weasley, don't you, Red?" Felicity stared at him, before saying, "You knew my name the whole time!"  
"Red, we have to raise our hands." Professor Hinkley said, disinterested.

It occurred to Léana that in a few years, Jeffrey'd look like him- and Professor Hinkley seemed to have a knack for annoying Felicity as well. Felicity waved her hand in the air. "Yes, Red?" Professor Hinkley sighed.

"Professor, you knew my name the whole time!" Felicity said, clearly annoyed. Jeffrey grinned, and some of the Ravenclaws laughed. "Yes, I did. But everyone gets a nickname. Anyway, with Red's distintice hair, she'd be a _great _target for the Death Eaters."

He sat on his desk. "_Therefore_, I am going to teach you all a Disarming spell- _today_. Understood?" We nodded. "Alright. Everybody stand up, and find a partner- _not _who you were sittiing next to." felicity shot him a look of gratitude, but Jeffrey took advantage of her momentary distraction, and actually _leaped _on a desk to try and get to Léana first. Unfortunately, Professor Hinkley caught him by the scurff of the neck.

"Now, now, Olympian Sprinter. We do _not _run on the desks. Why were you so anxious to get to your friend anyway? It's not like Lord Voldemort was attacking her." Professor Hinkley said calmly. Jeffrey struggled. "Let me go, Roderick!" Professor Hinkley grinned at him. "Or what?" "Or I'll tell Mum!" Jeffrey said. "Olympian Sprinter, I am your _professor_. You can't tell Mum about me establishing discipline. Congrats on getting Gryffindor, by the way. Dad's probably going to have a heart attack." Professor Hinkley said.

Jeffrey struggled again. "I swear, Roderick-!" Professor Hinkley laughed, and put him down. "Fine. But your little girlfriend's already paired up with Red. Only kid left is Kendall Archford. Y'know what? Hey, kendall, I will now call you Ghostwhisperer, 'kay?" Kendall nodded happily. "Thank you, Mister Struggling Boy's Brother."

Jeffrey and Professor Hinkley both stared at him. Finally, Professor Hinkley said, "I suppose you made it obvious, Jeffrey. Yes, I am Jeffrey's biological brother. I changed my name at 17, and only recently came back to the UK." Jeffrey glared at him. "C'mon, Kendall."  
"Okay, try practicing the following spell on your partner- _Expelliarmus_." Professor Hinkley said.  
He flicked his wand and the chairs and desks stacked themselves on the edge of the classroom. Felicity raised her wand. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled. Léana's wand was ripped from her hand, and she went flying across the room, knocking her head against a desk. "A little too strong there, Re-" She heard Professor Hinkley say before she blacked out.

When she came to, she was alone on a white bed, and she could hear two men arguing in the next room. "-you thinking, Roderick?! No one knows the power of the first years- one of them could have died!" "What do _you _care, Severus? They're first years, which you hate, and half of them were Gryffindors- which you despise. As a matter of fact, what are you doing up here?"

"Madame Pomfrey wished to see me." A female voice suddenly joined them. "Indeed I did, Professor Snape! As the closest kin she has, you needed to be informed. Now, you will tell me why her records say that Cáitin Stoneflower's daughter was sired by one Severus T. Snape." Professor Hinkely started laughing hysterically. "Are you serious? Go check with the Ministry!"

"Roderick, these _are _Ministry records- automatically added to her own medical record!" The woman snapped. Léana slid off the bed. Maybe she could just slip out... they were right in front of the door. Blast. The only other way out was through the window, and Léana had no intention of killing herself. She decided to time it. When Professor Hinkley turned back to Snape, she lunged behind a couch and crawled towards the door.

When the woman went back in (probably to check on her) she hurriedly rushed out. "She's gone!" The other two went running in, and Léana headed for the door. Unfortunately, it clanged shut behind her very loudly, drawing the attention of the teachers. Léana ducked behind a suit of armor as they hurried out into the corridor, but apparently she didn't hide well enough because Professor Hinkley soon found her, grinning.

"Hey, Runaway. Good to see you up. It's lunchtime right now, so you haven't missed any classes, if that's what's bothering you." Léana smiled nervously and tried to make another break for it, but Professor Hinkley's arm snaked out and grabbed her wrist before she was hauled back to the Hostpital Wing, Snape and Madame Pomfrey on his heels.

"Léana, how could you run off like that?!" Snape asked, eyes narrowed, glaring at his only child. Léana glared right back at him. "Oh, _now _I see it., Yup, totally your daughter, Severus." Professor Hinkley snorted. Léana and Snape both glared at him. "Do you mind?" Professor Hinkley promptly shut up. "Answer me, Léana." Snape's voice had gotten calmer, and that unnerved Léana, because she could still tell he was furious.

"Because I hate hospitals, you three were talking about me as though I was dead, and I needed to get back to my friends before they killed each other!" Léana snapped. "Okay, you pissed off Léana?" Felicity asked, appearing in the doorway, Jeffrey in tow. Jeffrey took a step back. "L-Léana?" She sighed, her face returning to an expression more fitting for her. "Hey, guys. Please tell them I can leave."

Felicity looked around. "I'm surprised you haven't tied the bedsheets together yet and rappelled down the window." Léana shrugged. "Plan B. And I only did that once."  
"Right. When you had that broken arm." Felicity snorted. Everyone stared at the two of them.  
"Regardless, Léana is staying here." Snape said, losing some of his fire.  
Léana glared at him. "No, I'm not. You can't keep me here- I'm perfectly fine!"

"Stop being so idiotic- you fainted in Defense Against the Dark Arts class when faced with a Hinkypunk!" Snape snapped. The first years glared at Professor Hinkley. "I may have... taught them... Expelliarmus... without testing them on non-living targets..." He admitted. "I thought she was just weak at magic." Snape said. "Thanks for that. No, really, thanks." Léana said, before turning to Madame Pomfrey. "Can I go now?" Madame Pomfrey nodded carefully, and the first years left.

It was only then that Snape got a sad look on his face. "I'm a terrible father." Professor Hinkley nodded enthusiatically with this, but when Madame Pomfrey shot him a look, he stoppped nodding and started shaking his head. "Hey, you don't even know her!" He said cheerfully. Snape and Madame Pomfrey shot him a death look. "Roderick- _stop _helping. Severus, you're not a terrible father. You just need time. And a good body-bind spell for when she's hospitalized."

Snape gave a faint smile, and Professor Hinkley jumped back five inches and started cussing. "It's the Apocalypse!" He explaiend. Madame Pomfrey glared at him again. "Roderick, go away." "Can do." Professor Hinkley said, saluting and shuffling down the hall. "As I was about to say, at least we have some proof Léana's mine. The Death Glare can't be copied by anyone who isn't a Snape." "And she hates hospitals as much, if not more, than you."

Snape pulled a face. "No one hates hospitals more than me." "Severus, your daughter tied sheets together and rappelled down the side of an outer wall with a broken arm." Madame Pomfrey said. Snape grimaced. "You're forgetting something, Poppy."  
"Oh?"  
"I tried to Apparate out when I had been attacked by the damn snake. I knew full well I couldn't Apparate out of Hogwarts and that I was still to weak anyway, never mind that I shouldn't have left my bed, but I _hate _any and all types of Hospitals... no offense." Madame Pomfrey smiled. She was closer to Snape than any of the other teachers, and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't worry, Severus. That's why I didn't have you transferred to St. Mungo's."


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Lunch was just finishing up, but Léana wasn't hungry. She and her friends walked out to the Greenhouse in silence. "You okay?"Jeffrey finally asked. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I lost my temper." Léana sighed, glad he wasn't too freaked out. "No, no, it's completely okay. I'd be mad too if my brother hauled me off."

Felicity shot him an odd look, but by then they had arrived. Professor Sprout was extremely cheerful, but since the trio were slightly late, she split them up, and Jason volunteered to be Léana's partner while the other two were stuck together for some reason.

Jeffrey growled as he saw Jason's hands 'accidentally' brush Léana's when he passed her the fertilizer, and Léana's cheeks light up like a Christmas tree. Even worse when Jason started talking quietly to her. Felicity had to hold him back to keep him from marching over there, and made a face at having to touch him. "So, I heard my sweetheart got herself hurt today." Jason said, putting his arm around Léana's shoulders and pulling her closer, sort of like Jeffrey.

"I-it's nothing. R-really." Léana said.  
"Sweetheart, are you nervous because of the way I'm holding you?"  
"Yes..." Léana admitted quietly.  
"But you let your friend Jeff do it all the time." Jeffrey gritted his teeth. _Jeffrey, _not _Jeff_.  
"That's different."  
"Really?" Jason truly seemed surprised at this, then thought something like, _so she really likes me, and has friend-zoned the Gryffindor_.  
"Yeah... I'm also a little surprised. I didn't think you actually... _cared _about me."

Jason dropped his flowerpot in mock surprise- or at least that's how it seemed to Jeffrey. "Léana, how couldn't I care about you?"  
"Well, you certainly don't seem to care about your Herbology grade." Professor Sprout said, coming up behind them. Jeffrey smirked. The Slytherin prat would get it now! "It seems that I can't trust you here with Miss Stoneflower. Mister Flaxleaf, please trade partners with Mister Beauregard."

As they moved to trade places, Jason stopped Jeffrey. "You may have the advantage on me now Jeff, but rest assured- I will have her in the end." Jeffrey shook off his arm. "I wonder what its like to be you, Beauregard. Because you're living in a fantasy world." Then he went to Léana before Jason could reply. "So, was the slimy Slytherin nasty to you?" Jeffrey asked.

"No... he was... sweet..." Léana said. Jeffrey glared at Jason, who smirked back. "Léana... we're _eleven_. You don't have to get married to the guy." Jeffrey said. "I know." Léana said sweetly. Jeffrey didn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson, though he kept shooting her looks. Léana was starting to wonder what she'd done wrong. Jeffrey had been unusually quiet that day.

Finally, they all packed up for Transfiguration. Felicity took them down one hallway, and by then the staircases had moved, and then Peeves showed up. "Ooh! Ickle firsties!" He said with a malicious grin. "Peeves, we _have _to get to Transfiguration Class. It's really important!" Jeffrey said, annoyed.

"How about..." Peeves started. Then he looked at the girls. Felicity had her wand out and probably knew a few hexes that would work on poltergeists, while Léana looked close to tears. "Aw, is the little firstie girl going to cry? Boo-hoo!" He cackled nastily. "Alright, now it's personal!" Felciity yelled, trying to shoot her limited amount of hexes at him, but he just laughed.

Jeffrey growled at Peeves, "You swore an oath to the House of Baron Rothschild. While he himself is now known as the Bloody Baron, his line still remains. We are now known as the Flaxleafs- and I exercise the right to dismiss you." Peeves tried to argue, but floated away, almost as if against his will. "C'mon." Jeffrey said, leading them into the classroom just in time.

Oddly enough, the teacher was late. She had auburn hair and deep blue eyes and would have been pretty, but her hair was pulled back in a tight, professional way, she was pursing her lips to the point of them disappearing, and an air of strictness permeated the room with her presence. The only odd thing about her was that she was covering in egg yolk which had obviously been dropped on her-Peeves.

"Hello class. I am Professor Janet Charmaine." She said, before pointing at her clothes and whispering, _"Scourgify_." Instantly, the egg disappeared. "Now class, today we will be transforming matches into needles. No partners, no talking except for the spell." She wrote it on the board, before siitng at her desk and watching them all. After Léana had several needles, Felicity had a half-match/half-needle, and Jeffrey had managed to create a needle (surprising, while he was staring at Léana the whole time).

At last, they all went to dinner. Jeffrey played with his food and hardly ate anything. "Jeffrey... are you okay?" Léana asked. "I'm fine." Jeffrey muttered, not looking at her. Léana looked at him for a minute, before she said, "What's this about, Jeffrey?" Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet hers. She was almost in tears again. "First, Red knocked you out. Great job, Red."  
"Hey!"  
"Then you got all upset because of my _stupid _older brother, and for a few seconds there... you weren't _you_. You weren't my best friend for just a few seconds- my best friend who is so sweet and innocent- she keeps Red and me from killing each other with just her presence."  
Léana smiled a little, but Jeffrey continued.

"And before I had time to mentally chastise myself for this, you were paired up with Jason Beauregard, who flirted shamelessly with you, and I'm pretty sure is just playing you. Add Peeves and the Dragon Lady to that, and we have a mess. I'm sorry I took my bad day out on you." Jeffrey sighed. Léana leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too."

Felicity (and Jeffrey, as best he could without looking at her face) stared at her. "What are _you _sorry for?" Jeffrey asked. "I knew Jason was flirting with me, but I..." she trailed off. "Léana, you have _nothing _to be sorry for. I'm just a git, okay?" Jeffrey said firmly, finally looking up. Felicity nodded. "I can attest to this." Léana smiled a little. "Thanks, guys."

"You should write your grandparents tonight." Jeffrey suggested after a while. Léana nodded. "Thanks, Jeffrey. I forgot last night." She smiled at him, but didn't take her head off his shoulder. Jeffrey put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly sort of way, like he usually did, but it didn't escape Snape's notice.

"First Beauregard, now Flaxleaf." He snarled. Madame Pomfrey looked down at the Gryffindor table. "Severus, she's _eleven_-" "Exactly, Poppy. She's _eleven_, and two boys are already interested in her." Madame Pomfrey considered this. "Do you think she knows Jeffrey likes her?" "It's more obvious than a hippogriff." Snape said firmly. "She doesn't seem to want to believe he's anytihng more than a friend." Madame Pomfrey observed. Snape's lips curved upwards- almost of their own accord. "Excellent."

-  
In the Gryffindor common room that night, Léana was just finishing up her letter before she was going to the owlry. Hopefully, the owl would just drop it in the special late-night bowl. It read;

_Dear Grandmother, Grandfather, and Aunt Riona,  
Sorry my letter's a little late- I was very tired last night. I was sorted into Gryffindor by the way- with Felicity and Jeffrey!  
My rommates names (besides Felicity) are Achira, Zen and Ri- Achira is like a mother to us, Zen is very... spiritual... and Ri is a total tomboy.  
Doubtless, the school has probably already told you about DAtDA today. I'm completely fine- not even a little shaken. _

_Since coming here, I've met two Slytherins- Draco Malfoy, and Jason Beauregard, who is a first year._  
_Jeffrey seems to hate Jason, but I like him. Draco's nice too, though Felicity's uncle Ron seems to dislike him a lot.  
Love, Léana._

She finished the letter and smiled. Now to get to Bardán. She was about to leave the common room when she heard someone say, "Going somewhere?" She turned to see Felicity and her aunt Hermione. "As Head Girl, I _can't _allow you out alone." Hermione said sternly.

"I'm just going to send off a quick letter to my grandparents!" Léana begged. "_No_." Hermione said firmly. "Wait a second... what are you _two _doing down here?" Léana wondered. "I have... Head Girl duties." Hermione said, blushing. "I had a nightmare, and you weren't there, which freaked me out because it was a nightmare about you being kidnapped and then fought over by Death Boy and Jason." Felicity said.

Hermione got a strange look on her face.  
"A Gryffindor boy, a Gryffindor girl, and a Slytherin boy. Makes for quite the love triangle, doesn't it?" Felicity mused, on further reflection. Hermione turned bright red and stammered something out, before practically diving through the portrait. "What was all that about?" Léana asked. Felicity shrugged. "Maybe she faked the cure for magic cancer." They started for the door when they heard someone say, "Stop right there!"

They stood frozen in terror for a minute before they turned to see Jeffrey. "Thank Merlin! Death Boy sleepwalks!" Felicity said with obvious relief. "Huh? Y-you what, Léana?" He asked, blushing. Felicity clapped her hands next to his ear. "It's going to rain. I already hear thunder." Jeffrey murmured. She tried shaking him. "It's an earthquake." He muttered sleepily. Finally, she whispered in his ear, "Léana's running away with Jason Beauregard. You have to wake up and stop them!" Jeffrey's eyes popped open. "No!"

Léana smiled at him. "Welcome back to the land of the Living, Jeffrey." Jeffrey turned crimson. "H-how much of that did you hear?" "Not much. Are you coming to the Owlrey with us?" Léana asked. Reluctantly, Jeffrey nodded, exiting with them. They hid whenever they saw a teacher, ghost, or anyone who could turn them in to Filch, whom Felicty had already developed a 'special bond' with- the kind that involved lots of screaming at each other and threats.

"Ooh no! Ickle firsties out of bed!" A voice said behind them. "Peeves, remember what I said this... wait a minute. You're not Peeves." Jeffrey said, turning with the girls. "You're right. I'm not." Fred said calmly. "Uncle Fred, Aunt Hermione snuck out first! We were just following her to see if she was a Death Eater in disguise!" Felicity said, making her eyes go big.

"No, you weren't." Fred said nonchalantly. "She's currently with Draco Malfoy in their Common Room- arguing. Did you know he kissed her last night? Probably kissing her now. You three are on your way up to the Owlrey, unaware of the Marriage Laws implemented." "_Marriage laws?!_" Everyone said in unison.

Fred nodded. "She has to marry Draco Malfoy now. They were the first to be told. You'll find out who you're supposed to marry in a few years. Now go, before I go find my new best friend- Peeves." The trio turned and ran to the Owlrey, narrowly avoiding Filch a few times. Then they turned back after sending off Bardán- and ran straight into Filch's arms.

"Caught you three." He leered.  
Felicity glared at him. "Let us go _now_! Or else, Filch!"  
"Or _what_?"  
"I'll show you what! _Expelliarmus!_"  
Filch went flying backwards, and the three made a run for it and didn't stop until they were back in the Gryffindor common room.  
"I'm... going...to...bed..." Léana wheezed, before going upstairs.

"Death...Boy...that was...close... in...more...ways...than...one."  
"What?"  
"She...almost...found..out...she's...really...naïv e...and...self-conscious...though..."  
"Sorry..."  
"Don't...worry...about...it...we...should...get... to...bed."  
Exhausted, both of them climbed their respective staircases and went to their beds.


	9. Chapter 8

At breakfast the next day, Jeffrey didn't eat anything. The girls found him snoring away, face down in a bowl of cornflakes, and had to move his head so that he didn't drown. So Snape walked in to see Jeffrey with his head in Léana's lap, and yelled immediately, "Mister Beauregard!" Léana jumped, and Jeffrey bolted upright, while Felicity snickered into her hand.

"Were you _sleeping _at the table?" Snape snarled, as though that had been the cause of his anger. "No sir?" Jeffrey asked. Léana sighed, and rubbed her temples. "Please, don't start something you two. Jeffrey, Felicity and I were up late last night- much later than Jeffrey is used to, apparently. But that doesn't give you two any right to start arguing, and poor Jeffrey already has enough of that from other people. Now, pass me the coffee, pink balloon bear." She slumped forward, with Jeffrey and Snape staring at her.

"She's asleep. She fell asleep before you were marching over here." Felicity said to Snape.  
"But she-"  
"Was _almost _woken up, yes. Now she needs coffee." She noticed Draco pouring himself a cup of coffee, and walked over, snatching it before he drank it. "Hey!" He said indignantly.  
"Léana needs coffee." Felicity said simply.

She placed the cup of coffee in front of her friend, who was slumped on the table, and pulled her head back gently, picking up some hot sauce on the table. "What are you-" Jeffrey started, but Snape shook his head. "Best not to argue." Very gently, Felicity put a few drops of hot sauce on Léana's tongue, and started counting backwards. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One..." Léana shot wide awake, but fatigue was quickly overcoming her again.

Felicity handed her the coffee, which Léana drank gratefully. "Oh, hi Dad." She said cheerfully. Snape stared at her for a minute before saying, "Hi." And stalking off to his chair at the teacher's table, while Jeffrey continued to stare at Léana. "You scare me sometimes." He admitted. Felicity grinned, and Draco came over, snatching up his now empty mug and glaring at Felicity.

"I'll take that." He growled.  
"Thanks for the coffee, Draco!" Felicity called back cheerfully.  
Draco turned to glare at her. "Felicity Weasley, at the moment, you're annoying me more than your uncles. I _need _my morning coffee."  
"Not as much as Léana."  
"No, I _need _my morning coffee. Every morning."

At that moment, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in. Hermione looked at Draco, bit her lip, and hurried by without a word. "Malfoy, I don't know _what _you did to Hermione, but first I have to ask you about Felicity, because Hermione won't tell me anything." Ron growled.  
Draco pointed to Felicity. "She stole my coffee! I need my coffee!"  
"He _donated _it, most kindly and unwillingly. And Léana needed it- she called Professor Snape a pink balloon bear!" Felicty argued.

"Again, she _stole _my coffee! I was about to sip it when she marched over, wrenched it out of my hands, and handed it off to Léana after pouring hot sauce down her throat!" Draco growled angrily.  
"A first year stole your coffee?" Harry said, looking slightly amused.  
"Potter, she's lucky I actually like her, though without my coffee, I am not the person you despise. I could be attacked by a million first years and wouldn't bat an eye, and lick Filch's boots with my own tongue beside an alley cat's. But today, I'm concious enough to be myself, and be mad that Felicity Weasley -one of the three first years I actually like- stole my morning cup of coffee!" Draco shot back.

"Again. You donated it unwillingly. Hogwarts thanks you for your donation." Felicty said, with a deep bow.  
Ron was having trouble keeping his laughter in, and Hermione had drifted back over.  
"Why are you two still standing around arguing?"  
"Felicty stole-" Here, Ron burst out laughing.  
"Felicity stole Malfoy's coffee." Harry said, smiling himself.  
"It's not funny!" Draco snapped.  
"Of course not." Felicity agreed.  
Léana smiled (but not like she was laughing at anyone- more like a Mona Lisa smile) and said, "That wasn't coffee."

Everyone looked at her, and most said, "What?"  
"How could it not be coffee?" Draco asked incredulously.  
"It wasn't coffee- it was a blend of caffeine shots and hot chocolate." Léana said.  
Everyone who knew what caffeine by itself was shuddered. "That's disgusting!" Harry said.  
"Who would drink that?" Hermione agreed.  
"The elves must have gotten your order mixed up, because..." Up at the teacher's table, Snape spat out his drink.

"This tastes like coffee!" He said, making a face.  
"My coffee!" Draco said, in a cross between annoyed, exasperated, and excited.  
"You're awake _now_." Jeffrey pointed out, wondering what pure caffeine was like.  
"Jeffrey, I am half-asleep. I haven't even made a snarky remark to anyone, and I said that I considered a Gryffindor first year a friend- ow ow ow! Felicity! That doesn't mean I didn't _mean _it! Please let go of my ear!" Draco yelped.

"I'll think about it." Felicity offered, and Draco groaned. "I'm sorry. Now please, for the love of Merlin, let go of my ear! And Potter, Weasley, ...well, Big, Annoying Weasley, stop smirking! Ow ow ow ow!" Draco said, as Felicity dragged him back to his own table by his ear, then left with Léana and Jeffrey for Charms... and promptly got lost.

"I have _no _idea where we are." Jeffrey groaned, glaring at Felicity.  
"Well don't look at... hey, let's take a shortcut through the construction area!"  
"Are you _mad_?!"  
"No, I want to get to class on time!"  
"Stop! Don't you hear them?!" Léana hissed.

It was the voices from yesterday. "We need a suitable test subject by tomorrow!" The first voice hissed.  
"You don't think I know that?! But everyone's still on edge since the war!" The other hissed back.  
"What about a first year?!"  
"All the Slytherins are inbred idiots! We need a pureblooded first year who is naïve, but still smart. Like, if not Granger smart, then at least Gryffindor smart."

Léana froze like a rabbit. She remembered Riona saying, "_Unless you're a Muggle-born, she is a pureblood." _And the hat screaming out, "_Gryffindor!_" As well as what Felicity had said last night regarding Jeffrey and Jason. "_You're so naïve and innocent, Léana. Don't ever change." _

Her friends dragged her away, both aware of the implications. "Léana..." Jeffrey said.  
"They -whoever they are- don't want _you_. They want someone... someone who can help them do something evil." Felicity said. Léana shook her head, before she struggled and they let her go. "You don't understand- they aren't looking for anyone in particular. And it doesn't matter what this person does- they''ll use them and use them and use them, until they have everything they want."

"Should we... get your dad?" Jeffrey asked.  
"No. He... he tries, but..." Léana started.  
Then they arrived at Charms class. Jeffrey hit Felicity in the face several times with his arm, which led to her trying to strangle him and yelling, "You want a piece of this, Death Boy?! I'll send you to your grave! Let's see how dead you are then!" Professor Flitwick had gotten knocked out by a stray punch and Léana practically thrown across the room by accidental magic.

Finally, other teachers were called in; the only ones not on duty at the moment- Snape, McGonagall, Hinkley and Tokkins. "What is the meaning of this?' Snape thundered, especially after noticing Léana's black eye. Felicity and Jeffrey paid him no heed. "Left hook! Left hook! Don't be afriad to hit her just because she's a girl!" Hinkley called.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Flaxleaf, stop that this instant!" McGongall said. "This is not in the spirit of house unity!" Tokkins said, very upset. Someone reminded him that they were both in Gryffindor, and he sat back, satisfied. "Get her! Fight dirty, goddamn it!" Hinkley yelled. McGonagall and Snape glared at him and Tokkins. "Perhaps it would be best if you left." McGonagall said.

Tokkins was finally persuaded to take Hinkley away, and since the students had stopped interfering, Léana was able to pull Jeffrey off Felicity. Though both their faces were covered in blood, they both gasped when they saw her black eye, then glared at each other.  
"I'll kill you for hurting her! She's like a little sister to me!" Felicty growled.  
"Yeah?! Well I lo... she was my first friend!" Jeffrey said, noticeably blushing under all the blood.

"Yeah. _Real _smooth there, Death Boy." Felicity said, looking on the ground for her teeth.  
"This kind of brawling is unacceptable. Not only have you injured each other long past the point of drawing blood, you have injured another student, _and _a teacher. 20 points from Gryffindor each." McGonagall sputtered. She was about to say more, when...  
"100."  
"What?"  
"100 points each."  
"Excellent point- 100 points each. Consider it a warning. As well as this, you shall both have 2 nights of detention with Argus Filch." McGonagall said, before sweeping out of the room.

Snape knelt down so he was looking them both in the eye as best he could and said carefully,  
"If either of you hotheaded idiots ever hurt my daughter again, you will end up in a _much _worse situation than 200 lost points or Argus Filch. _Especially _you, Mister Flaxleaf. I'm sure you're both aware I was a former Death Eater. A wronged father with that knowledge could let lose a curse that is completely legal and the most painful thing you've ever experienced. So before you hurt Léana again, think wisely about what could happen if you start fighting in Charms Class- or saying things better left unsaid."

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned group of first years. Léana sighed. "Oh bugger." Her parentage had just been virtually revealed to the entire school, her two best friends were covered in blood from brawling, professors had been called in and knocked out, respctively, and the black eye _hurt_. On top of that, she was a good target for a kidnapping.

Then the bell rang, and she grabbed Felcity and Jeffrey's hands, before sprinting out of the room to Flying Class. Which, unfortunately, Jason Beauregard'd be in. Bugger, indeed. Kendall Archford had managed to set several things on fire quickly, so Madame Hooch kept him close. Almost as close as Jason kept Léana. "Sweetheart, look at your pretty face! Who did this to you- I'll make them pay!"

Someone ran up and whispered several things in his ear.  
"I'm not surprised. The Death Eater's nephew, and the out of control hothead. Don't worry, sweetheart." He flicked his wand, and Léana felt her face ripple, knowing it was as good as new.  
"Th-thanks, Jason."  
"No problem, sweetheart. Anything for my girl."  
"Y-your girl?" Léana asked, surprised.

Jason gave her a warm look. "Sweetheart, of course you're my girl. While a Slytherin and Gryffindor in the past used to be a no-no, everyone's moved on. Besides, its not like we're getting married or anything."  
"You better not be." Jeffrey was standing right in front of them, glaring with his arms crossed, still very bloody.  
Jason leapt back. "Merlin, Flaxleaf! Clean yourself up! You scared me!"

Léana blinked, before saying, "_Scourgify_." All the blood on Jeffrey disappeared.  
"Thanks. My mother would've killed me if it stained. Now, you want to stay over _here _with us, and keep us from killing each other."  
"Give her a break, Death Boy!" Felicity snapped, before they all mounted their brooms and took off.  
"Y'know gents, they say Harry Potter joined the Quidditch team after his first flying lesson. Perhaps I'll be as lucky as the boy who lived." Léana already heard Jason say.

"Nope- you'll be as lucky as old Lord Moldybutt." Jeffrey said.  
"Looking for another fight, Flaxleaf?" Jason hissed.  
"No- just pointing something out to you, you Slytherin prat. Harry Potter had _talent_. As far as I can see, you have trouble keeping your broomstick upright in midair."  
"Jeffrey!" Léana hissed.  
"What?" He hissed back.

"Don't antagonize him!" She pleaded.  
"But Léana!"  
"Jeffrey, let's just get through this flying lesson, okay?! Without _any _blood, attacks, dare-devil flying or anything else potentially dangerous!"  
Jeffrey and Jason both looked surprised at Léana's sudden outburst, but Felicity nodded.

"Exactly. No killing each other, no hexing, nothing like that. I even expect Death Boy to be civil to me- if he is, I'll be civil to _him_."  
Jason snorted. "And _that _is unlikely. Wild, rabid hippogriffs being ridden by Death Eaters are more civil than _Flaxleaf_."  
Léana and Jeffrey glared at him. "And if that's me, what're you?" Jeffrey said, obviously annoyed.

"Jason..." Léana sighed.  
"No problem, sweetheart. I recognize your loyalty to your friend." Jason smirked, before going back to his friends.  
Jeffrey glared at him. If looks could kill, Jason would've melted into a pool of screaming acid by then. "We're _eleven_ and he's putting the moves on you." He hissed.  
Felicity rolled her eyes. "Jealous?"  
"What?! No!"  
"Uh huh. Everyone knows."

"Knows what?" Léana asked.  
"Nothing!" Jeffrey said hastily, glaring at Felicity, who rolled her eyes.  
"Okay..." Léana tried making a sharp turn, and her broom almost threw her off.  
"I am not cut out for this kind of thing!" She yelled, zooming off a little faster.  
"There's always _one_." Madame Hooch muttered, before saying louder, "Hold on, Miss Stoneflower! I will be with you shortly!"

She forgot Kendall though, who set fire to Jason's broom while he was on it. "What the-?!" He yelled, having to jump off his broom, and onto the closest broom- Jeffrey's. "Get off! This is _my _broom, Beauregard!"  
"And mine's on fire!"  
"So!? Go hop on someone else's broom! And how'd you manage to set it on fire anyway?!"  
"I _didn't _set it on fire! Kendall Archford did!"  
"Why'd you go near him?!"

"Well, I didn't know he was going to set my broom on fire!"  
"Just get off!"  
"No! I'm not going to break my legs for _you_!"  
"I don't want that kind of trouble- I meant, hop on one of your _friends' _brooms!"  
Finally, Madame Hooch got them all sorted out and Jason a new broom, and sent Kendall off without a broom and confiscated his wand until the end of his class.

By that night, Léana, Jeffrey and Felicity had been run ragged. "I just want to go to sleep with the knowledge you both will be there when I wake up with no missing limbs." She groaned.  
"Don't let your dad hear you- he'll kill me slowly and painfully." Jeffrey replied, stretching his shoulder.  
"No, he wouldn't."  
"Obviously you missed the 'I can torture you legally' speech."  
"Death Boy! Léana! Let's all have dinner now, okay?! If I do not get food _now_, I will eat like Uncle Ron!" That shut the others up, and they followed her into the Great Hall quickly.


End file.
